La folie de l'hypnose
by Mlle Eternity
Summary: "Salut beau blond, on t'a déjà dit que tu avais un petit cul très bandant?";"Potter?";"Le seul et l'unique pour te faire connaître l'extase";"...";"Mais c'est qu'il est encore plus mignon quand il rougit!";"La ferme Potter! Espèce de pervers!";"Gné? OMG"
1. Folie n1

Hello,

Oui, je sais ce que vous allez me dire: "Encore! Elle a même pas encore mis la suite de ces autres histoires, et elle a l'audace d'en mettre une autre, où il faudra encore attendre 10 milles ans pour avoir la suite!" Mais j'y peux rien, j'aime trop celle-ci pour pas la poster!

... Non, je ne vais pas poster la suite des autres fics pour la bonne et simple raison que je ne les ai pas encore écrites! Que voulez-vous, c'est les vacances et la paresse a pris possession de mon corps!

M'enfin, j'espère que vous allez apprécié! Et me laissez pleins pleins pleins de reviews =D (Promis, je vous répondrais pour cette fiction, et je ferais des efforts pour les autres)

C'est un Yaoï, ou relation entre deux hommes! Donc les homophobes, soit vous nous quittez, soit vous restez pour admirer l'art d'un autre point de vue.

Well, well, well ... Quelques précisions:

Auteur: Mlle Eternity =D (Toujours elle! Euh moi! Toujours moi...)

Titre: La folie de l'hypnose.

Bêta: Non, j'en ai toujours pas! Mais je ne fais pas tant de fautes que ça, si?

Résumé: "Salut beau blond, on t'a déjà dit que tu avais un petit cul très bandant?";"... Potter?";"Le seul et l'unique pour te faire connaître l'extase";"...";"Mais c'est qu'il est encore plus mignon quand il rougit!";"La ferme Potter! Espèce de pervers!"; "Gné? Ne me dite pas ... Que ... Que je viens de draguer Malefoy?"

Couple principal: Harry/Draco ... Que voulez-vous, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne! ;)

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vraiment ... Mais ils sont à J.k...

P of V:  Normalement c'est Harry qui parle mais ça peut changer.

* * *

><p><strong>Petit prologue:<strong>

"- ..."

Oui, encore moi! Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce toujours moi qui me retrouve à être le cobaye? C'est à ne plus rien comprendre! Vous voulez que je sois un gentil Gryffondor? Ok! Un courageux jeune homme? Pas de problème! Tueur de mage noir? Y a qu'à demander! Mais Cobaye, alors ça non! JE-NE-VEUX-PAS! Alors comment en suis-je arrivé là?

* * *

><p>Flash back<p>

-Tu vas voir Harry! C'est simple comme tout! Tu as juste à regarder fixement cette pendule et tu seras ... Plus intelligent que Hermione! Commence Fred Weasley... souriant diaboliquement!

-Ben c'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait...

-Alors tu seras plus malicieux que Dumby! Reprend George qui avec son frère essaye coute que coute de me convaincre à "participer" à leur nouvelle expérience.

-Je ne crois pas que...

-Plus fort que Ron au échec! Déclare Fred pris dans son jeu... Plus séduisant que ...

-Bref tu as juste à regarder cette petite pendule... S'il te plait Harry!

-Pour nous, ...

-Bon d'accord mais juste une fois! Je finis par céder... Comment leur dire non?

-Pas de problème!

-Au fait, vous l'avez déjà testé sur quelqu'un? Je demande, voulant au minimum savoir si il y a ... Je sais pas moi ... Un quelconque danger?

-Euh...

-... Et quel est le principe? Je continue en grimaçant, et en me demandant "Mais dans quoi je me suis encore fourré?".

-Et bien tu vas regarder une pendule et être hypnotisé, sauf que tu ne vas pas être contrôlé par quelqu'un mais par tes tois intérieurs...

-Mes mois intérieur... Je répète très sceptique...

-Oui, on a tous de multiples personnalités, sauf qu'elles sont toutes "écrasées" par ta personnalité dominante...

-Mouais...

-Enfin essaye et tu verras!

Fin Flash back

* * *

><p><strong>Folie n°1: J'ai dragué Malefoy... Non pire je lui ai fait du rentre-dedans!<strong>

Voilà comment moi, Harry James Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, qui à tuer le méchant pas beau Voldy, idole de beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de jeunes et adultes, (filles comme garçons, créatures magiques comme créatures non magiques!), courageux Gryffondor ... Est devenu ... Un cobaye.

Je regarde cette pendule de malheur, droite, gauche, droite, gauche, droi...te gau... Zzzz.

-Bon Fred ... J'espère que ça va marcher!

-Ouais George ... Moi aussi je l'espère...

-Bon c'est pas comme si ça pouvait rater...

-Bien sur que non, on a ... Juste essayé d'hypnotiser notre petit Harry...

-En sachant qu'on a jamais utilisé notre pendule expérimentale...

-De toute manière on verra bien ce qui va se passer!

-Exact, il faudrait d'ailleurs ressortir nos calepins pour les notes!

-Tout t'a fait! Tu crois qu'on devrait le laisser là?

-Ben il ne va déranger personne...

-Ouais! Et puis c'est un grand garçon!

-Tu as raison Fred!

* * *

><p>9 Heures plus tard...<p>

Je baille... Je m'étire et regarde autour de moi ... Je ne suis pas dans mon lit ... Ok ... Je suis dans la salle commune ... Fred & George ... Pendule ... Hypnose ... Oh non ... Je vais me doucher et me changer dans ma chambre... Pff Ron dort encore ... Normal il est 7h30 ... Un samedi! Je redescend donc dans ma salle commune quand:

-Harry!

Une double voix si tôt le matin ... Trop de gentillesse, que j'aurais pu m'en passer ... Pff c'est bien sur les frères Weasley, qui d'autre?

-Mphmph

-Mouais ... Quel enthousiasme dès le matin! Me réplique l'un des deux avec un grand sourire...

-Alors? Comment te sens tu? Rajoute l'autre avec le même sourire si c'est possible...

-Comme d'habitude! Je déclare, me rendant compte ... Que je n'ai rien d'anormal... Pas de deuxième tête ... Pas de membres manquants ... Rien! Je suis ... Normal!

-Oh... Dit Fred déçu.

Héhé quel dommage!

-Se pourrait-il que votre expérience est ratée? Je demande malicieusement, y croyant que très peu... On pourra dire ce que l'on veut, les jumeaux ratent rarement leurs artefacts!

-Bien sur que non! Mais bon comme c'est la première fois que l'on teste le nouveau "Madness of Hypnosis"...

-On ne sait pas trop quelles en seront les conséquences...

-C'est censé me rassurer?

Nous sommes déjà dans le couloir pour aller à la Grand-salle. Mon ventre crie famine. Pourtant je ne m'en occupe pas, je suis trop occupé à rester sur mes gardes ... Au cas où...

-Oh, tu sais Harry! Comme le dit les anciens "Carpe Diem!"

-Vous sortez ça à tout vos cobayes?

-Non juste au beau petit brun aux yeux verts! Dont la timidité est incroyable!

-Harry?

Arrêt temporaire des neurones. Alerte! Alerte! Redémarrage automatique. Je cligne plusieurs fois les yeux comme si je venais de me réveiller. La première chose que je voie sont les cheveux blonds de ... Malefoy qui d'autre? Je souris ...

-Euh... Fred, George je croie que je vais vous laisser! Hum à plus! Dis-je d'une voix sensuelle, souriant, je leur fait un petit clin d'œil et coure vers ce blond si ... Sexy!

-C'était Harry ça?

-Je crois bien que tout compte fait notre hypnose à rendu notre timide Harry ... Charmeur? Sexy? Attirant? Bandant?

-Ouais ... Bandant!Et c'était quoi ce sourire... Ah j'en ai des frissons de plaisirs!

-Moi pareil! Mais ... Il est parti où?

-... Rattrapons-le!

* * *

><p>-Oh, mais ce ne serait pas notre petit Malefoy... Dis-je d'une voix sensuelle, j'ai retiré mes lunettes et rectifier ma vue par magie, ma robe de sorcier est ouverte et on peut voir ma chemise entrouverte... Et tous ça fait en 39 secondes 07, ah ça du bon d'être un sorcier si puissant...<p>

-Potter, quelle charmante horreur à voir dès le matin! Me déclare-t-il sans se retourner.

-Ouh... C'est qu'elle griffe la jolie petite fouine... Elle est peut-être pas du matin? Je déclare souriant en le voyant se retourner. Ouh! Je voie qu'il est surpris! Héhé je suis trop beau, n'est-ce pas! Et tout ça juste pour toi! Je crois même voir une lueur de désir dans ses yeux disparu 2 secondes plus tard...

-... Potter es-tu devenu suicidaire pendant la nuit ou bien ta stupidité s'est triplée? Ça doit surement être la stupidité légendaire des Lions! Me dit-il ... Ahem on va dire gentiment ... Avec une voix légèrement troublée... Héhé

-Si être stupide peut me permettre de toucher à ton corps, je veux bien être plus stupide que n'importe qui! Je dis en m'approchant de Malefoy, il est vraiment surpris, d'ailleurs il recule lentement. Il a les yeux légèrement écarquillés et une légère rougeur est apparue sur ses joues.

-Comment?

-On t'a déjà dit que tu avais un petit cul hum très bandant?

-Potter? Tu...

-Oui! Le seul et l'unique pour te faire connaître l'extase...

Je le voie rougir, rougir, rougir! Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau!

-Mais c'est qu'il est encore plus mignon quand il rougit!

-... La ferme! Potter! Tu ... Moi... Ah! Pervers!

Malefoy s'en va rouge comme pas possible après que je l'ai ...Gné? Ne me dite pas ... Que ... Que je viens de faire du rentre-dedans avec ... Avec Malefoy?

* * *

><p>-Alors là, Harry ... Commence l'abruti de roux qui m'a fait ... M'a fait... Oh Merlin!<p>

-Tu nous as surpris! Continue son imbécile de jumeau qui enfonce, tourne, re-plante le couteau dans la plaie.

-Moi aussi je me suis surpris! Oh non! Dites-moi que je ne viens pas de faire du rentre-dedans avec ... La fouine!

-Désolé, Harry...

-C'est de votre faute! Avec votre ... Votre hypnose!

-Ben au moins c'est sur que ça marche! Ose me dire Fred avec un sourire fier, quel culot!

-Oui mais comment ça marche? Je veux dire d'un coup Harry est devenu séduisant ...

-Et sexy, charmeur, ...

-Et a dragué Malefoy!

-Voyons ce n'est pas si grave! Tu es gay, non?

-Oui mais ...

-Donc il n'y a pas de problème, tu as juste à suivre ton instinct! Et ne pas bafouiller ... et de ne pas être un goujat!

-Harry? Non! Ne me dit pas que...

... Arrêt ... Redémarrage... Mode: Charmeur.

-Oh si! Bon c'est pas que je ne vous aime pas mais j'ai du Malefoy à séduire!

-... Ah? C'est "séduire" maintenant... D'accord! S'exclame Fred en gribouillant quelque chose sur son calepin.

-Pas de problème! C'est pas comme si on allait te retenir... Bonne chance Harry! Encourage Gorge en donnant une légère claque sur mon dos pour me donner du courage. Comme si j'en avais besoin...

* * *

><p>Alors, alors?<p>

C'est un peu court...

Vous aimez?


	2. Folie n2

Hello,

Et bien, vous êtes surpris de me voir si tôt? C'est parce que j'avais pris de l'avance! Mais ne vous habituez pas pas trop! Tant que je serais en vacance, je n'aurais pas de fréquence constante!

*o* héhé, 12 Story Alert, 10 Favorite Story, 11 Reviews... C'est gentil! Merci, merci à tous! Normalement j'ai répondu à tout le monde sauf à Snake90 et Krix27 donc voilà:

* * *

><p>Snake90: Je sais, je sais, je ne devrais pas commencer une nouvelle fic, mais j'y peux rien, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en poser encore et encore ^^' . En tout cas, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi! Merci d'avoir pris la peine de reviewer.<p>

Krix27: Je te répond ici puisque ton compte n'autorise pas de réponse direct. Donc pour le problème de confusion entre les dialogues et les didascalies... Bon, j'ai mis des guillemets... ça devrait être mieux normalement. Merci pour tes encouragements, et j'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira.

* * *

><p>Quoi d'autre à dire? Ah oui, pour ceux qui lisent aussi mes autres fics, sachez que je ne les abandonne pas, mais j'ai une panne d'inspiration... Navrée.<p>

M'enfin, j'espère que vous allez apprécié ce deuxième chapitre! Et me laissez pleins pleins pleins de reviews =D

C'est un Yaoï, ou relation entre deux hommes! Donc les homophobes, soit vous nous quittez, soit vous restez à admirer l'art d'un autre point de vue.

* * *

><p>Well, well, well ... Quelques précisions:<p>

Auteur: Mlle Eternity =D

Bêta: Ce fait ne change pas.

Titre: La folie de l'hypnose.

Résumé: "Salut beau blond, on t'a déjà dit que tu avais un petit cul très bandant?";"... Potter?";"Le seul et l'unique pour te faire connaître l'extase";"...";"Mais c'est qu'il est encore plus mignon quand il rougit!";"La ferme Potter! Espèce de pervers!";"Gné? Ne me dite pas ... Que ... Que je viens de draguer Malefoy?"

Couple principal: Harry/Draco ... Que voulez-vous, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne! ;)

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vraiment ... Mais ils sont à J.k...

**P of V:  Normalement c'est Harry qui parle mais ça peut changer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Folie n°2: Je pleure comme un Poufsouffle mais je suis gay comme une fouine.<strong>

Dans la grand salle, 8H30 heure du petit-déjeuner.

"-Je ne sais pas quoi ... Mais en dirait que tu as changé..." Commence Ronny entre deux bouchés.

Pour une fois qu'il parle pas la bouche pleine...

"-Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il n'a plus de lunettes!" Continue Dean en me regardant attentivement.

"-Ouais!" Affirme Ron en hochant la tête, comme si c'était une évidence.

"-Et qu'il a sa robe de sorcier entre-ouverte!" Enrichit Neville rougissant en voyant mon début de torse... Musclé, s'il vous plait!

"-Ouais!" Re-affirme Ron.

"-Et peut-être qu'il a l'air de fixer Malefoy comme une proie, qu'il est mille fois plus sexy que d'habitude et que quelque chose ne va pas, que ça un rapport avec Fred et George puisqu'ils ne le lâchent plus depuis ce matin!" Essaye Hermione, exaspérée par l'aveuglement de ses amis.

"-... Naan!" Déclare Ron...

"-Navrant!" Dit ma meilleure amie fataliste.

"-Non, Gryffondor!" Affirme une magnifique voix trainante que je reconnaitrais entre mille... Dix mille... Entre toute!

"-Oh Malefoy!" Dis-je avec un magnifique sourire, ma tête légèrement penchée et mes yeux qui brillent.

"-...Potter..."

"-Pourquoi es-tu parti pendant notre petite discutions... ?"Je lui demande avec une petite voix et des yeux mouillés.

"-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles!" Déclare-t-il derechef en tournant la tête de côté.

"-Tu sais avec l'histoire de cu..."

"-C'est bon! Je me rappelle! D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien qu'on en discute un peu!" Me coupe-t-il en rougissant légèrement sous le regard plus qu'étonné d'Hermione.

Malefoy regarde mes amis avec un air vraiment trop mignon! Mais un peu méprisant...

"-... Seuls." Reprend-il.

Puis en voyant mon sourire de 2 kilomètres, il rajoute pour mon plus grand désarroi:

"-... Avec un professeur!"

"-Bon ... Très bien! Mais se sera avec Rémus!"

"-Quoi? Ce loup-garou! Surement pas!"

"-Oh tu préférerais ici alors, devant tout le monde..."

"-Va pour Le professeur Lupin! Mais rapidement, je n'ai pas envie d'être en contact avec lui plus que nécessaire et puis on a potion dans pas longtemps, alors ramène ta baguette!"

"-Bien sur mon tout beau!"

"-M'appelle pas comme ça, abruti!"

"-D'accord, mon rondoudou!"

"-..."

Je le vois pincer son arrêt de nez, fermer les yeux et prendre une grande bouffé d'air puis avec un visage impassive il me jette un regard noir et tourne les talons!

"-Je t'attends devant la porte!"

"-J'arrive!"

Dans le couloir, nous marchons cote à cote ... comme des amoureux...

"-Dit ... Malefoy je peux te tenir la main?" Je lui demande en rougissant timidement...

Je le voie s'étrangler avec sa salive, il tousse, rougie puis pâli et me regarde avec ... amour! Et méchanceté...

"-Potter! Arrête ce petit jeu stupide et futile!" Crie-t-il presque, en s'éloignant le plus possible.

Ce qui me vexe mais j'essaye de le cacher...

"-De quel jeu tu parles, mon rondoudou?"

"-De ça! Sombre crétin! On est ennemi alors pourquoi tu ... Tu..." Continue-t-il dans un visage exprimant l'horreur et le dégout.

"-Je te drague?" Lui dis-je la voix plus basse.

"-Non, non, non! Tu ne me dragues pas! C'est pas possible! Pas entre ... " s'exclame-t-il horrifié...

"-Deux mecs?" Je finis sa phrase les larmes aux yeux... Il veut pas de moi, je suis inutile!

"-Deux ennemis!" Reprend-il en fronçant les sourcils avec un visage légèrement inquiet.

"-Es-tu homophobe?" Je lui demande en criant avec les larmes aux yeux qui coulent...

Il a l'air choqué par ma réaction... Moi aussi d'ailleurs depuis quand je suis si ... Poufsouffle?

"-Bien sur que non!" Se rattrape-t-il!

Puis après quelques secondes:

"-Attend... Tu m'as ... Dragué sans savoir quelle était mon orientation sexuelle?"

"-Euh ... Tu as dit "dragué"! Je remarque avec un grand sourire humide et béa.

"-Abruti!" Sourit-il en voyant ma réaction... Puérile...

"-Au fait, es-tu gai?" Je lui demande le sourire charmeur.

"-Non!"

"-Non..." Je m'exclame horrifié.

"-Je suis bi!" Finit-il avec un micro sourire.

"-Bon et si on allait en potion!" Dis-je en attrapant sa main et en courant. Héhéhé

"-Lâche-moi! Faudrait pas qu'on nous voit comme ça!" S'écrie Draco d'amour lorsqu'on arrive devant la salle de Potion.

"-Comment? Comme des amoureux!" Je le taquine en souriant.

"-Quoi! Jamais! Un Malefoy ne connait pas l'amour!"

"-Un Potter est très serviable, si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre!"

"-T'es bête! Et puis quoi encore? Tu vas me dire que tu veux m'apprendre à aimer les bisous d'amour et les "Je suis fou de toi" à tout va?"

-Non, mais je veux bien t'apprendre les câlins au lit des amoureux, et les "Je t'aime" au creux de l'oreille..." Dis-je d'un air charmeur.

"-Potter, cessez de suite vos sous-entendu et reprenez un air normal! Vous avez l'air d'avoir mangé de l'hypogriffe mal famé! Malefoy, entrez! J'ai à vous parler!"

Voyant le regard exaspéré de Rogue, je recule de quelques pas, n'oubliant pas de faire un clin d'œil à Draco. Puis, les paroles de Rogue me reviennent, il a dit ...

_Putain, j'y crois pas... J'ai pleuré devant Malefoy, je lui ai pris ... La main! Je veux mourir! Non, d'abord je vais tuer ses deux frères maléfiques puis je vais sauter de la tour d'astronomie... Dites, vous voulez bien sauter avec moi?_

* * *

><p>merci de m'avoir lu...<p>

*Gambade dans la plaine* Oh, mais que vois-je? Une review? U.U


	3. Folie n3

Hello,

Franchement j'ai dû relire cette histoire pour me rappeler où j'en étais, et la seule chose qui m'est venu en tête c'est : « Quoi j'ai écrit que deux chapitres ? C'est tout ! » XDD

Alors, je n'ai toujours pas écrit la suite (au moment où j'écris ce message) mais comme « Quand Harry veut, Magie Veut », cette fiction ne dépassera pas les … (attendez je réfléchis … celui la, celui d'après, puis lui et la fin) ouais, cette fiction fera environ 6 chapitres ! (à un ou deux chapitres près).

Bon j'espère que la déesse de l'imagination ne me fuira pas ! Surtout il fait chauuuuud! Il fait 33°C ... WTF!

Bonne lecture, cher lecteur !

* * *

><p>Well, well, well ... Quelques précisions:<p>

Auteur: Mlle Eternity =D

Bêta: Pas de bêta. Et oui, les fautes me suivent !

Titre: La folie de l'hypnose.

Résumé:

« Salut beau blond, on t'a déjà dit que tu avais un petit cul très bandant? »  
>« ... Potter? »<br>« Le seul et l'unique pour te faire connaître l'extase »

« Mais c'est qu'il est encore plus mignon quand il rougit! »  
>« La ferme Potter! Espèce de pervers! »<br>« Gné? Ne me dite pas ... Que ... Que je viens de draguer Malfoy? »

Couple principal: Harry/Draco ... Que voulez-vous, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne! ;)

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vraiment ... Mais ils sont à J.k...

**P of V: ****Normalement c'est Harry qui parle mais ça peut changer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Folie n°3: Oui, je fuis comme un Serpentard, et alors ! Je vous demande pourquoi les crapauds ne tombent pas du ciel, moi ?!<strong>

Je ne déprime pas, non je sombre dans le désespoir ! En face de moi, le stupide chaudron, chaque jour j'ai beau tout faire comme il faut, la couleur n'est jamais la bonne ! Je me demande pourquoi Rogue me laisse encore gâcher ces ingrédients d'amour !

-« Harry, au lieu de rêvasser, écris les consignes du tableau, peut-être qu'enfin tu arriveras à surpasser le niveau de potions des chaussures de Rogue ! » Me dit Hermione en chuchotant.

Je soupire, en prenant ma plume, attendez là…

-« Tu viens de m'insulter, Mione ? » Je demande en la regardant suspicieusement.

-« Non… cher Griffondor ! » Me répond-elle les yeux brillants de malice.

J'aurais pu lui répliquer quelque chose de super intelligent ! Mais encore une fois, mon cerveau s'arrête de fonctionner quelques secondes avant de se remettre en marche.

Bien malgré moi, un petit sourire orgueilleux fait place sur mes lèvres et après un petit « On va voir qui est meilleur potionniste entre toi et moi, chère Hermione », je recopie consciencieusement les consignes en abrégé, histoire que je ne perde pas du temps précieux à lire mes consignes en faisant ma potion.

-« Hum, … une potion d'invisibilité, facile ! »

Et sous les yeux presque horrifiés du professeur Rogue, je passai l'heure à confectionner une potion parfaite. Est-il utile de préciser que ma potion est meilleure de celle d'Hermione ?

-« C'est terminé ! Pour les insectes qui ont obtenu une potion d'une couleur autre que magenta, je vous prierai de nettoyer votre potion, et de sortir un parchemin où vous écrirez où est-ce que vous vous êtes trompé, pourquoi, ce que vous avez dû faire. » Déclare Rogue en grimaçant, en voyant le nombre de chaudron nettoyé!

Les ¾ des élèves s'exécutent alors sous mon regard railleur. Ah, que j'aime être bon en potion !

-« Monsieur Potter… Je vois que vous avez enfin réussi à différencier une plume d'hibou des pattes de tarentules ! » Me dit vicieusement Rogue en s'approchant de mon superbe chaudron.

-« Oui, Professeur Rogue, votre génie a enfin détint sur moi ! » je lui répond avec un grand sourire sincère.

-« Essayez-vous de soudoyer un professeur, monsieur Potter ? » Me demande-t-il sournoisement, bien que légèrement surpris que je ne réplique pas méchamment.

-« Si je devais soudoyer un professeur, jamais je ne choisirais un adversaire aussi intelligent que vous, professeur ! » Je continue, les épaules droites, l'uniforme bien ajusté, comme tout bon Serpentard quoi.

-« Bien !» Dit-il ravi, puis avec son habituel air d'enfoiré il reprit «Je suis ravi que vous ayez enfin rempli votre cervelle d'un peu de plomb ! 10 points en moins pour avoir sous entendu que je soudoyais un professeur ! »

-« Merci, professeur ! Je ferais bien mieux la prochaine fois ! » Je répond sans ironie. Le contraire m'aurait étonné de la part de Rogue, mais 10 points c'est quand 40 points en moins que d'habitude!

-« Monsieur Longdubat, que n'avez-vous pas compris dans la phrase « Pour les insectes qui ont obtenu une potion d'une couleur autre qu'un magenta, je vous prierai de nettoyer votre potion » ? Si c'est le mot insecte, regardez vous dans une glace, vous aurez la réponse ! »

Rouge de honte, Neville lui répond que c'est le mot « Magenta » qu'il ne comprenait pas. Avec un visage plus lumineux que d'habitude, Rogue se fait un plaisir de rabaisser son cher élève.

-« Alala, c'est tendre le bâton pour se faire battre ! » Je chuchote en voyant Neville se ratatiner sous les paroles du professeur de potion.

-« Que disais-tu, Harry ? » Me demande en chuchotant Hermione en regardant du même côté que moi.

-« Que ma potion était plus rose que la tienne ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai gagné ? » Je lui répond avec un grand sourire.

-« Le droit de te taire si c'est pour dire des âneries ! » Me déclare-t-elle, avec un grand sourire aussi.

-« Ah, Hermione, je vois que tu prends un malin plaisir à me faire découvrir ton côté Serpentard… »

-« Les jumeaux m'ont parlé de leur nouvelle invention ! Si eux n'ont pas encore compris comment l'hypnose se déclenchait chez toi, moi j'ai vite compris l'astuce ! »

-« C'est donc toi qui m'a rendu si… fort en potion »

-« Non, Harry ! Tu es naturellement fort en potion même si c'est difficile à croire néanmoins c'est moi qui ai fait ressorti ton côté Serpentard ! »

-« Et pourquoi ? » Je lui demande curieux.

-« J'en ai mal de discuter avec des Griffondors quelque peu limiter d'esprit »

Sans rien ajouter de plus, je sortis avec Hermione et Ron de la salle après que la cloche est sonnée.

* * *

><p>Bon, je me suis ridiculisé devant Malfoy, et les jumeaux en sont la cause. De quel problème vais-je m'occuper en premier ?<p>

-« Les jumeaux, Harry, les jumeaux ! » Me crie Hermione en voyant que je m'étais arrêté en plein milieu du couloir, songeur.

Avec un grand sourire, je retourne dans la salle de potion.

-« Monsieur Potter, je vous vois assez dans une journée pour que vous ne veniez en plus me déranger pendant mes pauses ! » Déclare en guise d'entrer Rogue.

-« Je voulais m'assurer que les élèves ne vous avez pas contaminé par leur stupidité ! » Je lui dis, battant tout doucement des sourcils.

-« Et bien, comme vous le voyez je me porte à merveille malgré les heures passées dans la salle même des Griffondors ! »

-« Oui, je le vois ! Je vois aussi que la potion que vous prépariez en même temps que nous, est une potion d'héritage… » Je dis en m'approchant du chaudron en question.

-« En effet, Monsieur Potter, à ce que je vois Mademoiselle Granger est plus observatrice que je ne le pensais… » Dit-il en grimaçant.

-« Pas qu'elle, à vrai dire, professeur ! Si je ne m'abuse, pour que cette potion passe à l'étape 4 donnant une couleur dorée comme la votre, il faut rajouter 3 épines d'une rose du désert. Épines que le ministère a interdit de commercialiser… »

-« Où voulez vous en venir, Monsieur Potter ? » Me demande Rogue d'un ton un peu agressif.

-« J'ai besoin d'un peu de potion d'invisibilité et d'une potion de marquage ! »

-« Vous vous lancez dans le chantage maintenant, Potter ? C'est très Griffondor de votre par ! »

Je hausse un sourcil, et fait un petit sourire malicieux en voyant que Rogue avait enlever le "Monsieur" d'usage.

-« Oh, vous savez, on a tous de multiples personnalités, sauf qu'elles sont toutes "écrasées" par la personnalité dominante.» Je lui répond simplement. Je vois clairement qu'il ne voit pas où je veux en venir, je rajoute donc: «Il s'avère qu'en ce moment certaines de mes autres personnalités ressortent, autant qu'elles servent à quelque chose, ne le pensez-vous pas, professeur ? »

Rogue se contente d'aller dans sa réserve. Me ramenant les deux potions. Je lui fais un grand sourire et m'en vais avec un « Bonne journée, Professeur Rogue ! »

* * *

><p>Bon, c'était plus facile que s'en avait l'air ! Et dire que si je n'avais pas convaincu le choixpeau de me mettre à Griffondor, j'aurais pu avoir tous ce que je voulais avec quelques paroles ! Ah, mais non, je suis un gentil et honnête griffon maintenant… Bah, raison de plus pour profiter de mon côté vil avant de me mettre à culpabiliser !<p>

-« Hermione ! » Je l'appelle en la voyant sortir de la bibliothèque.

-« Alors ? »

-« Potion d'invisibilité et potion de marquage ! » Je lui répond avec un grand sourire fier.

-« … Hum, tu envisages une humiliation durable ! »

-« Bien sur ! »

J'entendis très clairement les jumeaux déglutirent cachées derrière une armure.

* * *

><p>Je me retrouve bien vite devant un feu de cheminé dans un confortable fauteuil. Je réfléchis intensément en ignorant les commentaires des pièces d'échecs de Ron, le bruit des pages du livre d'Hermione et les chuchotements des autres élèves.<p>

Draco, voilà vers quoi toutes mes pensées émigrées. Je ne pouvais décidément plus ignorer les papillons dans mon ventre à chaque fois que je voyais sa tête d'elfe hautaine! enfin sa tête blonde quoi ! Lorsque je serais en couple avec lui, il faudra que j'essaye de restreindre un peu mes vieilles habitudes. Non, parce que forcement, on finira en couple. La question n'est pas là.

Non maintenant, c'était de savoir comment faire afin que Draco comprenne que notre relation devait évoluer vers le sexe, euh l'amour je voulais dire. Petit lapsus...

Je finis par regarder Hermione, qui sous mon regard referma son livre.

-« Draco est intelligent, donc toutes tes plans de griffondor risquent de foirer ! »

-« Je sais. »

-« Par contre, autant il t'a vu Poufssoufle, et pervers, autant il ne t'a pas encore vu ton côté Serpentard ! »

-« Je sais. »

-« Ce que tu ne sais pas par contre, c'est comment faire pour l'avoir dans tes filets. »

-« Viens-en au but Hermy ! »

-« Fais en sorte de te retrouver 24h/24h avec lui ! »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Tu sais, tout humain a besoin de contact ! Pour conquérir ma mère, mon père venait tous les jours la voir avec un bouquet de fleur sur le banc du parc où elle avait l'habitude de lire un livre. »

Je hausse un sourcil en entendant la réponse de Hermione. Sans être méchant, je ne voyais pas en quoi la rencontre de ces parents allait m'aider.

-« Comme c'est mignon, mais je me vois mal offrir des fleurs à Draco ! »

Hermione m'ignore complètement et reprend son histoire:

-« Un jour, mon père eut un petit accident, il dut rester à l'hôpital pendant toute une semaine. »

-« Le pauvre… »

-« Ma mère ne le voyant plus revenir, s'inquiéta. Le septième jour, lorsqu'elle le vit arriver avec 7 bouquets différents et une civière au cou, elle éclata en sanglot. »

-« Oh »

-« ''Je suis désolé '' avait-il dit. Ma mère le gifla. »

-« Vraiment ? » Dis-je, quelque peu surpris par la tournure de l'évènement.

-« Deux jours plus tard, ils sortaient ensemble. »

-« Il manque un morceau dans ton histoire là Hermione ! »

-« Tu découvriras par toi-même ce morceau lorsque Draco te giflera lui aussi ! »

Bien malgré moi, je repensais à l'histoire de Hermione. Si sa mère avait giflé son père, pourquoi aujourd'hui étaient-ils mariés ?

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, on était samedi. Jour de sortie ! Pourtant je ne comptais pas sortir. En effet alors que je marchais tranquillement sous ma cape d'invisibilité, je surpris une discussion des amis de Draco que je en suivait pas du tout. Le pauvre blond avait la grippe. Ces amis l'avaient lâchement abandonner pour aller à Pré-au-lard… Bon à vrai dire, ils avaient fui à cause du caractère absolument abominable d'un Draco malade.<p>

Tout sourire, je m'élance donc vers l'infirmerie avant de l'arrêter soudainement. Mince, l'infirmière ne me laissera pas errer dans son antre…

-« Fred ! George ! Je sais que vous êtes là ! »

-« Que pouvons nous pour toi ? » Me disent-il ensemble, quelques secondes plus tard.

-« Vous avez encore des pilules qui font vomir ? »

-« Bien sur mais… »

-« Vous me devez bien ça après ce que vous me faites subir ! » Dis-je en faisant la moue.

-« Je croyais que côté Serpentard ne faisait plus d'effet… »

-« C'est le cas ! » Je leur répond avec un grand sourire en récupérant les pilules magiques. Puis je repris : « Je crois que votre mère se trouve à Pré-au-Lard, elle a l'air en colère à ce qu'il parait... Je me demande ce qui pourrait la rendre aussi en colère, elle parlait de 'jumeaux", "blagues foireuses" et de "boue" à ce que m'a dit Ron»

Sous mon regard attendris, je vois les jumeaux courir vers la grande salle. Enfin tranquille!

* * *

><p>Je rentre donc dans l'infirmerie en vomissant dans un seau.<p>

-« Monsieur Potter, que vous arrive-t-il encore ? »

-« Les jumeaux… »

Je vomis encore une fois.

-« Ces sales petits démons ! Si je les attrape ! Allez vous allonger sur un lit, je vous amène une potion calmante !»

Je repère le seul lit occuper, et je prends celui qui est juste à côté. Draco dormait à point fermé. Lorsque Madame Pomfresh revient, elle hausse les sourcils en voyant où je mettais installer.

-« Ne le dérangez pas ! Le pauvre souffle déjà assez ! »

-« Ce n'était pas mon but ! » Je lui répond innocemment avant de me remettre à vomir.

Après avoir avaler la potion calmante, et la pillupe antidote. Je m'allonge tranquillement. Je me demande comment faire partir Pompom, histoire que je puisse commencer mon plan. La solution se fait d'elle même, en effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Madame Pomfresh vient me voir pour me prévenir qu'elle devait passer la journée à St-Mangouste. En me prévient qu'une fois mettre reposer, je pourrais sortir de l'infirmerie. Entre temps, je ne devais pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Malfoy. Après de grands sourires innocents et des "Non, je ne le réveillerai pas!", "Je serais sage", ... Elle consent enfin à partir.

Une fois sûr que personne ne me dérangera de nouveau, je sors du lit et m'assoir sur celui de Draco.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être beau! Ces cheveux blonds étaient sagement posés autour de sa tête tel un auréole. Je souris bien malgré mal en me disant que décidement les apparences pouvaient vraiment être trompeuses, parce que Draco était loin d'être un ange!

Alors que je le caresse tout doucement les cheveux, il papillone des yeux et :

-« Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

* * *

><p>Ah fini!<p>

Dieu qu'il fait chaud! C'est l'horreur!

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre n'est pas trop différent des précédents, ayant du reprendre un peu les idées, j'espère que l'histoire n'est pas trop décalée!

Pour les fautes, j'en suis navrée, j'ai pas la foi de me relire!

A++


End file.
